Views of a Mirrored World
by Aly the Spy
Summary: Kyson and Alice are part of a gang of teens that make their home in an abandoned warehouse in Haven. When both start working for Krew, Alice as a bartender and Kyson as a messenger, the two lovers' lives change- for better and worse.


Views of a Mirrored World

Kyson ducked behind a stack of crates and, panting, watched his pursers pass him by. Their bright armor clanked and rattled as they ran, and Kyson admired the powerful weapons they carried. As the vivid red of their attire disappeared from sight, he relaxed and leaned against the wall behind him. He pulled out a stolen apple- the cause of his chase- and took a crunching bite out of it. It didn't taste all that good- nothing grown in or around Haven City did- but it filled his empty stomach. That was more than he could hope for at times.

He took another bite, then stood casually. The sounds of the Krimzon Guard had disappeared, to be replaced by those of the bustling market place. He left the relative safety of his hiding place to join the rushing bazaar. Kyson blended in well. His blonde hair was dirty, just as his ragged tunic and trousers. His feet were bare, and his look of poverty was reflected in the eyes of almost everyone he saw. He had taken care not to have any distinguishing features- his life often depended on blending in and not being noticed.

Like now. He casually slipped two fingers in the pocket of a passing merchant, removing the man's small purse of orbs. Not much, but more than he had before. He slipped through the crowd, lifting purses and food off unsuspecting citizens. Once his pockets were full, he slithered into a narrow alley way near the edge of the industrial district. It was dark and rank- a place everyone generally avoided. Except, of course, Kyson and his friends.

Two-thirds of the way down, Kyson kicked at the old, worn wooden wall. A section popped out and creaked open on old, rusty hinges. He ducked through the doorway, entering the dimly lit building beyond.

Casting his eyes across the large room, he noticed that it hadn't really changed in the last six years. Shafts of sunlight still filtered through the ceiling, and empty crates lined the walls. Several mattresses were scattered across the room, and a makeshift table stood in the center. He weaved in and out of the furniture, to the corner farthest from the door. The corner had belonged to him and Alice for years, ever since he had 'found' her. She was already stretched out over the ragtag quilts that were piled atop their mattress, taking a mid-afternoon nap.

Kyson emptied his pockets into a basket near the foot of the mattress and sat on the small bed, back against the rough wooden wall. He watched her slow breathing, taking in her soft features. Even in her sleep, a troubled look haunted her face. He hated to see her that way, but she hardly ever smiled. But who could blame her, the way her life had been? He watched her sleep peacefully for a time, until she stirred.

Only now realizing he was there, Alice rolled over and looked at him through weary eyes. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his. "Hey. Where've you been?"

"Out," he answered. Alice nodded, knowing all too well what he meant. She cast her eyes across the room, noticing the other kids that had come in since she'd fallen asleep, and those that had left.

There was Mace, the resident geek. He'd managed to make them all passes to get them into any part of the city, and was currently deconstructing an old hover board in the far corner. Cade and his younger brother Cody were playing a card game at the table. Devi, their 'leader', had yet to come in, as had Teyla and Zayne.

Alice sat up, laying her head on his shoulder. "I think I've found a job," she told him, playing with his fingers.

Kyson was delighted. "Really?" he asked looking down at her. "Where?"

Alice hesitated before answering. "Well, Krew needs another bartender. Ya know, nightshift, sorta."

Kyson frowned. "Ali, that's just asking for trouble. That saloon is a dangerous place to go, let alone work. I avoid it whenever I can."

"I know. It's just- the money he's offering…" she trailed off, clearly thinking of something.

"What?"

Alice bit her lip, debating whether or not to mention it. "Well," her voice lowered to a whisper. "We could get out of this place. Seriously, Kye. A place of our own- It'd be great."

As she'd feared, Kyson gritted his teeth and stared at the wall across from him. "I like it here," he told her gruffly. "I've been here since I was-"

"Nine. I know. And I've been here since I was eleven. But don't you think that, just maybe, it's time to move on? That we're getting too old?"

Kyson looked down at their intertwined hands, thinking. He didn't want to admit it, but she had a point.

"What do you say, Kye?"

He looked up at the girl. His girl. Hope glimmered in her eyes. This was their chance. He reached over and brushed her too-long bangs from her face.

If he had to move on, and it was beginning to look like he would have to, soon, then it would be with the girl- the woman- in front of him. No question.

"Okay. Let's give it a try."

Alice smiled broadly. "I knew it." Before Kyson could ask what that meant, she enveloped his lips in a deep, romantic kiss.

As he reached down to undo the knot securing her trousers, she broke the kiss and batted his hand away. "Not now. I'm hungry." She plopped down on her stomach, going through the basket at the end of their bed.

Kyson just smiled and shook his head. She sat back up, a wheat roll in hand, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Kye, will you please braid my hair? With my favorite chain?"

Kyson laughed. "Of course. You just look so pitiful and helpless." He sat cross-legged on the edge of the mattress and she sat on the floor in front of him, munching on the roll.

He grabbed a cobalt chain, with a piece of tanned leather woven in and out of the links, and began to braid it into her long, black hair.

"So when do you start?" he asked.

"Tonight," she said through a mouth full of bread. "In a couple hours, actually."

"Oh. Maybe I'll walk you down to the saloon."

"I'd like that," she responded softly.

"Threaten anyone in the vicinity. Touch my girl and they die," he added casually, almost absentmindedly.

Alice's whipped around, yanking the nearly finished braid from Kyson's hands. "I would NOT like that!"

Kyson shrugged. "You wouldn't loose much business. Krew scares away most would-be customers."

Alice grinned. She had to admit, that was true. The con-artist was constantly lurking and hovering- literally- around the place and the customers. Most tried to avoid the creep at all costs. She shook her head and turned back around, telling him, "Hurry up and finish. I've gotta be there soon."

"Already done," Kyson proclaimed, tying off the end.

"Great! Let's go." She stood up, stretching. Looking at the intricate braid Kyson had woven, she said, "I'm thinking about cutting off my hair."

Kyson's eyes widened. "Wha- no! It's so- I mean- I like it like that!"

Alice dropped the end of the braid, which fell nearly to he knees, and laughed.

Realizing that she was simply getting him back for before, he scolded her. "That isn't nice, scaring me like that!"

Shaking her head, she headed for the door, Kyson following close behind. "I didn't know you liked my hair so much. You're such a guy."

They ducked through the small doorway, out into the grungy alley. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Alice grinned back at him as they stepped out into the street.

The sun was just setting when they arrived outside the waterfront saloon. Kyson pulled Alice into a small nook near the entrance.

Looking her in the eye, he told her sweetly, "Ya know that if anyone bothers you…"

Her eyes smiled sadly. "I know. Don't worry about me, Kye. I'll be fine."

Kyson leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You know I can't help but to worry." He kissed her again, cupping her soft cheek in his rough, callused hand. He broke away reluctantly, and then looked her in the eye again. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

They stepped out of their niche and Kyson watched her enter the dreadful place.

He hated this city, but he loved that girl.


End file.
